Troubled Affections For A Black Rose
by XXGakupo'sSamuraiPrincessXX
Summary: Ingo struggles with the fact that he's fallen in love with a young girl that he believed will never return to him.


**Hello all my dear friends and readers! This story is a remake of A Man's Troubled Affections. I took it down because when I read it, I found out it actually sucks. So, I present to you the revised edition of the story. I hope you like it!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina-she's mine!)**

Troubled Affections For A Black Rose

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling with my entire mind in a fog. I've been feeling like this for a week now. It's affected me in so many ways; my sudden change in attitude towards my little twin brother, Emmet, my only Pokémon, Chandelure, and even towards the Battle Subway challengers.

It has also affected my performance in the Battle Subway as well. My performance ranks dropped, I was losing more often than I used to and I was always behind on my paperwork. All this led to loss of interest in everything and the inability to focus on anything.

I knew exactly why I'm like this and what's causing this sudden change in me…

It was all because of my love for a young woman named Melina. She was actually the only person who would ignore the fact that sometimes I'm not the nicest guy and I'm not very approachable, but she was able to see past that and accept me for who I am, despite her being a young girl at that time.

I remember the exact location and date I met her. It was January 26 and I was searching all over Gear Station for my brother when I saw a ten year old girl sitting on a bench while holding a green and white Pokémon egg which looked like it was going to hatch soon. Everybody who passed by the bench would ignore the fact that she was all alone and on the verge of crying. Before she made a scene and embarrassed herself, I went up to her in an attempt to console her.

When she finally calmed down, we started to introduce ourselves to each other; I of course, introduced myself as Ingo, and she introduced herself as Melina. I then asked her where she received her egg and she told me that someone in the Pinwheel Forest had given it to her. Melina had kept it herself for three weeks and true to my expectations, it was going to hatch soon.

That's when Emmet had found me…

He was about to scold me for being late (which was weird because it's usually me scolding him) but when he noticed me talking to this young girl, he quickly pulled back. I introduced them to each other and they seemed to get along quickly, much like she did with me.

Before any of us could say anything else, Melina's egg started to glow, it was about to hatch. So we took it into my office and placed it on my desk. After a few moments of glowing and watching, the egg had hatched into a Petilil. Melina was so excited about her new baby Pokémon and she explained to us that she had always wanted a Petilil of her very own. Emmet and I were so proud and excited for her. We knew that she was going to do a good job in taking care and raising Petilil.

Over the next few weeks, Melina had stayed with us in our apartment and trained with Petilil in the Battle Subway. There were sometimes when I would bail out on my own battles to watch her train. However, by me doing this, I started to feel some type of attachment to her. Emmet noticed this change in me as well.

I was afraid that this might happen if I stayed with her too long. I may have just fallen in love with this young girl. But it wouldn't be right at all. First of all, there's a huge age difference. I'm a twenty-five year old man and she's a ten year old girl.

She stayed with us for a year and a half (which highly intensified my feelings) and then she left Nimbassa City to go to another town. After that, we haven't seen her since. Finally, after six years of separation, Melina returned to Nimbassa City to tell us that she's traveling back to her native region. By then, Petilil had evolved into Lilligant, and she also had obtained a Reuniclus as well.

The last time I saw her was when her, Lilligant, and I took a ride on the ferris wheel. After that, I never saw her again…

I roll over to the left side of the bed as I felt tears filling up in my eyes. Even if she did come back somehow, I knew my love for Melina would never happen. With all that in my mind, I let my tears fall, and I fell asleep.

_I felt so sorry for Ingo; I knew that he loved Melina a lot all these years._

_But there's one thing my big brother didn't know…_

_He didn't know that just outside his bedroom window a young woman with a Lilligant had been watching him this entire time…_

**I hope you enjoyed it! As I was reading this, I realized that this one is better than the first. I might re-post the previous story so you can compare these two to see which one's better. It's your choice!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
